


Принцесса страны Солнца

by hisaribi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: все помнят вокалоидовскую сагу зла? эта история бралась за основу, но, как и следовало ожидать, я внесла что-то свое. это кое-что
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 1





	Принцесса страны Солнца

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого
> 
> между делом это был мой первый фик вообще

— Братик, куда мы идем? — в который раз задавала я вопрос Лену. Он шел впереди и тянул меня за руку.  
— Увидишь! — и побежал. мне, разумеется, пришлось бежать тоже, что бы успеть за братом.  
Минут через пять бега и я и он выдохлись, но все же добежали до "пункта назначения". Как только дыхание восстановилось, я осмотрелась. Перед нами простиралась небольшая бухта. На берегу стоял форт и... все. Ни души, ни постройки, ничего. Лен закатал штаны и достал из кармана маленькую бутылочку.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Загадываю желание. — на полном серьезе произнес братик.  
— Но мама говорит, что желания ничего не значат, что важны лишь цели!  
— Королева Лили сейчас в замке, а мы где? не в замке точно. — Лен зашел в воду по колено, что бы ни намочить штаны. Он прижал бутылку к губам и что-то прошептал, затем кинул её в воду как можно дальше. — Пожалуйста, если будешь хотеть что-то, а меня рядом не будет, приди сюда, напиши свое желание на листке, прошепчи его закату и кинь как можно дальше. Оно обязательно исполнится.  
— Хорошо...

_" — Лен. — детский голос разносится по пустому зеркальному залу. Маленькая принцесса шла в сторону трона. Девочка невольно посмотрела в одно из зеркал. Светлое платье очень подходило голубоглазой, но она не любила платья просто по определению. Носила их лишь из-за вынужденного статуса "принцессы". вроде как и звучит гордо, но какая гордость в том, что ты всего лишь сидишь на коленях у прекрасной королевы?  
— Принцесса? — голос мальчика заметно дрогнул в явной тишине зала. светлая голова высунулась из-за красного расшитого золотом трона. по взгляду было заметно, что Лен никак не ожидал увидеть здесь свою принцессу.  
— Да! И не удивляйся так! — больше для вида сказала девчушка. — Я скучала... — чуть слышно прошептала Рин, но она точно знала, что брат её услышит. Близнецы все же.  
Мальчик вышел из-за трона и пошел к сестре. Многие пытались отрицать их "кровную связь", но против природы не пойдешь. холодные пальцы коснулись щеки юной принцессы. "Все-таки у Лена руки пианиста, а не слуги. И еще у него очень красивый голос..."  
— Принцесса! — в комнату вбежала несколько растрепанная гувернантка.  
— Да? – сохраняя, как можно более бесстрастный вид произнесла принцесса. Все же со слугами нужно держаться очень холодно, может даже грубо. Рин так и делала со всеми кроме Лена. Да и ему иногда доставалось, когда рядом были другие слуги. Все же авторитет нужно было поддерживать, пусть даже ты всего лишь шестилетняя девочка.  
— Королева Лили... Она... — Гуми заливается слезами. в такой ситуации принцесса должна была удалиться спокойным шагом, но девочка не сдержалась и рванула в сторону комнаты своей матери. Звук ударов еще одной маленькой пары ног по каменному полу как-то успокаивал Рин._

_— Королева мертва. — объявляет доктор Киетеру. Он был одним из немногих, кому в исследованиях человеческого тела королева Лили помогала, но теперь ее нет. Так же он являлся придворным врачом.  
Слезы сами покатились по щекам девочки, оставляя соленые дорожки. Принцесса прикусила губу, что бы не разрыдаться слишком громко. Черноволосый доктор это заметил. Он встал и лишь одними жестами указал всей прислуге уйти. Всей, кроме тихонько вытирающего такие же слезы Лена. Только дверь закрывается девочка падает на колени и рыдает уже навзрыд, но все еще пытаясь не слишком шуметь. Брат садится перед желтоволосой на колени и прижимает её к себе, одними губами произнеся: "Все будет хорошо"."_

Пышные платья. Очередной бал, который советник устраивает, дабы найти поддержку моей персоны на троне. Вон какой-то совсем не выглядящий дворянином человек пытался прихватить с собой нашу Гуми. Лен, который всегда стоял за моим левым плечом чуть усмехнулся и прошептал: "Приказать увести его?" я кивнула и почувствовала, что он уходит. Ко мне подошел Гакупо и протянул мне руку.  
— Вам нужно танцевать, что бы не произвести впечатления невежды. Но не забывайте, за каждым Вашим движением следят. — Я вновь кивнула и вложила свою руку в его. Приятное ощущение невесомости, легкости в танце захлестнуло меня с головой, но не мешало мне следить за каждым своим движением и реакцией окружающих. Как же это утомительно...

_Со дня смерти нашей матери на меня свесили слишком многое. Непосильную ношу для маленькой девочки. Наверное, если бы не поддержка Лена, я бы оставила все это на советника. В то время он был молод, но не на столько, что бы с его мнением не считаться. Он так же помог мне разобраться что к чему и сам учил всем "принцесовским премудростям"._

_— Лен, я устала. — только с братом я могла разговаривать так, словно я не принцесса. но только когда мы вдвоем или с "доверенными лицами" в круг которых входили не многие знающие, что мы брат с сестрой, да еще и близнецы.  
— я Вас понимаю, моя Госпожа. — такая знакомая улыбка. Но он все так же не может перебороть свою привычку, называть меня "моя Госпожа". хоть я и просила его этого не делать. Лен единственный, кому я позволяю дотрагиваться до себя. Нет, не подумайте, прикасаться к себе я разрешаю, но дотрагиваться... Только он шьет мне одежду, только он меня моет, только он меня одевает и раздевает, только ему я доверяю приготовление моей еды и её подачу (исключением являются балы). Этот слуга стал мне непозволительно близок. Гуми, единственная по настоящему преданная мне служанка, частенько передавала сплетни "придворных дам". я лишь усмехалась, но ничего более. Не имело смысла "прищучивать" этих дам.  
Вообще я часто рассказывала Лену, как я провожу день, пусть он это и видит, но мне просто нужно делиться переживаниями. И вот опять, я лежала на кровати под теплым одеялом и держала его за руку. Уже находясь в полудреме, я несла какую-то чушь. Но его взгляд я запомнила на всю не долгую оставшеюся жизнь. Взгляд полный любви, не понятной нежности и какой-то нотки грусти._

"В танце советник произносил какие-то имена, лишь взглядом указывая на ту или иную личность. А принцесса все искала взглядом в толпе своего слугу.  
— ...Каито, принц Страны Льда, северная граница нашей страны... — Гакупо указал на довольно красивого парня. Почему-то взгляд Рин зацепился за этого синеволосого юношу. Неприлично растрепанные волосы, синий шарф... больше принцесса ничего не разглядела, советник продолжил кружить её в танце, все так же называя людей, и как они сюда попали.

— Принцесса? — красивый мелодичный голос окликнул Рин от её раздумий. Девушка, как и полагается, повернула сначала голову в сторону "голоса", а потом и сама развернулась на пятках и посмотрела прямо перед собой. взгляд уткнулся в белый фрак и синий шарф. Сердце екнуло в пятки. Подобный шарф был лишь у одного человека на этом балу, на принце Страны Льда. Парень чуть наклонился и взял руку Рин. Девушка поближе рассмотрела лицо парня: синие ресницы пышным пучком обрамляют ярко голубые глаза, щеки, по цвету напоминающие... снег? — красиво оттенены чуть заметным румянцем. Наверное, только это и делало Каито живым. — ...мне очень приятно с Вами познакомиться и, я надеюсь, мы сможем создать прочный союз между нашими странами. — Рин поняла, что он говорил лишь когда взгляд дошел до губ. Поэтому, принцесса не потерялась совсем и смогла услышать что-то, кроме стука своего сердца.  
— Да, я тоже на это надеюсь, — вечная улыбка принцессы, отрепетированная годами, и в этот раз не подвела.  
— Могу ли я украсть Вас на танец? — улыбка тронула губы принца, но лишь тронула. Не зря принцессе рассказывали, что жители северных стран не такие эмоциональные, как жители той же страны Солнца.  
— Д-да, — невольно запнулась Рин, но лицо так и осталось безэмоциональным, королевским, хоть девушка почувствовала, что несколько покраснела."

— Моя госпожа? — как я поняла по голосу, Лен стоял в двери. Обеспокоенность в голосе я почувствовала сразу, но в тот момент мне было все равно.  
— Он прислал мне отказ... — я старалась, что бы мой голос был тверд, как и всегда, но, почувствовав легкое прикосновение к моей руке с письмом от принца Ледяной страны, я поняла, что мне этого не удалось.  
Несколько томительных минут прошли в полной тишине. Я услышала за собой шаги, наверное, Лен указал слугам на дверь. Щелкнул замок. Через несколько мгновений Лен разворачивает меня спиной к окну и прижимает мои руки к своей груди. блондин сидит передо мной на коленях и смотрит в глаза взглядом, который я у него видела не часто. полным решимости и бесконечной любви.  
— Что я могу сделать, что бы моя Госпожа не плакала об этом?  
Вопрос пусть и был для меня внезапным, но ответила я ему мгновенно.  
— Убить его невесту. Принцессу страны Изумрудов Мику. — меня буквально пробивала дрожь, когда я это говорила. В тот момент я не обратила внимания на то, что Лен сильнее сжал мои ладони.  
— Как прикажите, моя Госпожа...

"— Гакупо. — Рин сидела на своем троне и рассматривала некий меч. Как только советник подошел ближе к принцессе, она улыбнулась и тихо прошептала: "Мы объявляем войну стране Изумрудов. Вы должны стереть их с лица земли."  
Фиолетововолосый заметно сжал рукоять своей шпаги. Он не знал, зачем и почему это требуется, но прекрасно понимал, его принцесса выдвинет множество аргументов в сторону уничтожения этой страны. Так же было и со страной Алых Лепестков. Но почему сейчас принцесса выбрала именно эту страну, которая не на всех картах даже отмечена и никак не граничит с Солнечной страной, он даже не догадывался.  
— Когда прикажите выступать?  
— Сейчас."

— Моя Госпожа. — я обернулась на знакомый голос и невольно вскрикнула, увидев Лена. руки сами закрыли рот и нос. Брат стоял передо мной весь в крови. Наверное, это была кровь той самой Мику. — Я вернулся. Ваше поручение выполнено. — легкая улыбка тронула его губы. Он всегда такой, как бы он себя на самом деле не чувствовал, улыбка для меня навсегда осталась неизменной.  
— Л-лен? Н-но...  
— Не нужно слов. Я надеюсь, тебе будет лучше. — поклон в пояс. Он развернулся и несколько прихрамывая ушел. А я так и стояла, в неком шоке смотря в ту точку, где только что стоял Лен...

"Рин сидела за столом в саду и молча смотрела в одну точку. запах только распустившихся цветов очень успокаивал блондинку. "он её действительно убил. только потому что я это приказала. Но зачем это все ему?" — Множество подобных мыслей проносилось у неё в голове, но ни одна не замирала надолго и не застревала там. Размышления прервал вбежавший в зал гонец.  
— Принцесса Солнца! на севере страны началось восстание! Ваши крестьяне идут на столицу под предводительством девы в красных доспехах! Так же известно, что их поддерживают воины Ледяной страны и остатки жителей страны Изумрудов!  
— Что?! — Рин не сдержала своих эмоций и, наверное поэтому гонец сжался. — Да что же это такое! Гуми. — зеленоволосая служанка, что убирала чашку чая несколько дрогнула. — Позови Советника и Лена...

Принцесса стояла возле карты. Резко схватив со стола кривой кинжал и воткнула его в страну Льда и разрезала карту.  
— Они объявили нам войну, отбиться сил у нас нет. Единственный способ спасти страну — сдаться. — наблюдая за принцессой сообщил Гакупо.  
— Нет. Мы не сдадимся. Дадим бой. — больше из-за эгоистичности проговорила принцесса. Все-таки отказ не прошел для юной девушки даром, а мысль о том, что Каито мог пойти против неё просто бесила.  
— но, Рин... — прежде чем советник продолжил фразу, Лен дернул его за рукав как бы прося: "Ну молчи ты!"  
— Да, моя Госпожа. Все будет так, как ты скажешь...

Рин стояла у окна и смотрела на бушующую под окнами толпу. Девушка уже осознала, что поступила глупо и опрометчиво, но, наверняка, было уже слишком поздно что-то менять. Она могла выйти и закончить эту бессмысленную битву, но что-то её будто сдерживало. И этим чем-то был юноша в синем шарфе, что сидел на белом коне, и дева в красных доспехах, держащая в руках флаг не так давно уничтоженного и захваченного королевства. Тонкая усмешка коснулась губ принцессы. Она даже не заметила, как в комнату зашел Лен и запер дверь. Даже не обратила внимания, как он взял её за руку.  
— Солдаты долго не продержатся, Рин... — это был первый и последний раз, когда он так её назвал. Скрежет рушившихся ворот не дал парню закончить фразу."

Так странно осознавать, что все мои деяния были столь эгоистичны. И вот, Лен держал меня за руку, а люди там за тонкой дверью хотели убить меня. Ха.  
— Сестра, — он отпустил меня и стал раздеваться. — Одень мою одежду и беги. Я их задержу. — Когда Лен стал расстегивать и снимать мое платье, я не пыталась его остановить. Так же я не мешала ему, когда он застегивал на мне свою рубашку.  
И вот, через пару минут передо мной стоит уже не привычный для меня слуга, всегда выделяющийся из крестьян своей осанкой, а принцесса, что должна выйти к разгневанным слугам с высоко поднятой головой.  
— Лен, я... — слезы сами потекли по моим щекам.  
— Успокойся, мы обязательно встретимся, — Лен коснулся своим носом моего лба. Взял меня за руку и толкнул в шкаф. буквально в следующее мгновение дверь вылетает. Что было дальше, я не видела, лишь услышала громкое:  
— Да как Вы смеете трогать принцессу?!

_"На главной площади уже собралась приличная толпа, когда к гильотине пробирался желтоволосый мальчик. И все они хотели лишь одного, смерти тирана. Не многие знали, что этим тираном была обыкновенная девочка.  
— Вон она! — выкрикнул кто-то рядом с Рин. Взгляд голубых глаз устремился на персону в золотом платье. В этой "тиранше" она сразу узнала своего брата и хотела было кинуться к нему, но кто-то будто схватил её за руку и не собирался отпускать._

_Часы пробили ровно полдень. В стране Солнца в это время обычно подавали чай или казнили предателей королевства. Это был первый случай, когда казнили самого монарха. Палач произнес обычное для всех слово: "Желаете что-то сказать?"  
— Да, настало время пить чай! — улыбка тронула губы якобы принцессы. Толпа взревела от подобной наглости и от того, что даже на смертном одре принцесса осталась такой невозмутимой. И лишь один крик навсегда затерялся в этой толпе. Крик полный отчаянья и боли. Крик падающей на колени и рыдающей Рин."_

"Его больше нет. Кому я расскажу про мои истории? Кого я буду держать за руки в трудные минуты? Кого... Ах, как я эгоистична! Я думаю лишь о себе, о его чувствах у меня никогда не возникало мысли... Как я глупа!" — Примерно с такими мыслями я сидела на холодной брусчатке рядом с местом казни единственного брата. Слез я больше не сдерживала. Наверное, я так бы там и сидела, если бы не Киетеру. Да, да. Верный лекарь Киетеру. Он дал мне приют в своей семье и представил всем остальным как сестру. Так уж получилось, что его мать умерла за день до казни. Я как-то сразу и, по большей части, внезапно для себя сдружилась с его дочками, а так же и с его женой. Но однажды, я вспомнила то, что когда-то сказал мне Лен еще в детстве. повинуясь какому-то не до конца понятному мне желанию, я взяла листок и чернила. Летящим почерком накарябала лишь несколько слов: "Быть с Леном всегда".

"С трудом сдерживая свое желание просто с берега кинуть бутылку Рин зашла в воду. Подол платья намок, но девушка особого внимания на это не обратила.  
— Я никогда не верила в бога, в чудеса, в магию... Но сейчас я прошу, если ты есть, даруй Лену освобождение от моих грехов. Позволь ему родиться там, где ему будет хорошо... — руки сами сильнее сжали бутылочку. Желтоволосая почувствовала слезы на своих щеках. соленые дорожки, как часто они прокладывали себе путь по бледным щекам. — ...Можно мы никогда не расстанемся?! — крик вроде ушел в пустоту. Рин кинула в сторону заката послание и упала, подняв брызги и утирая слезы длинными рукавами.  
— Спасибо, — где-то в воздухе пронесся до боли знакомый голос. Рин вздрогнула от неожиданности. именно этого девушка ожидала меньше всего. услышать голос мертвого человека.  
— Лен... Я буду ждать! Я обязательно буду ждать! — снова крик в никуда, но уже менее обреченный. может быть, юная принцесса, буквально за день ставшая обычной крестьянкой, наконец-то поверила в чудо.

_Рин уже никогда не узнает, что за её жизнью приходила беловолосая девушка. И что убить ей помешал лишь Лен, который проявился прямо перед Хаку."_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
